looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Chariots of Fur
Chariots of Fur is a 1994 Looney Tunes short directed by Chuck Jones. Title The title is a pun on the film, Chariots of Fire, as well as its title song. Plot Road Runner, known as Boulevardius Burnupius, gives Wile E. Coyote, Dogius Ignoramii, a "come-on" to chase him. The chase continues until the coyote stops to read a sign in the road: "'''WARNING': The Surgeon General has determined that chasing Road Runners may be hazardous to your health."'' He dismisses this sign as cheesy and laughs at it, before the Road Runner pulls up behind him and beeps the coyote into another headache. Within the outcropping, Wile recovers and sees another sign posted at the very end of the outcropping: "It's not cool to laugh at the Surgeon General." 1. Not deterred by this one bit, the coyote continues his dastardly plans: he leaves the Road Runner a free snack on the edge of a cliff while he sneaks up behind his enemy and tries to eat him. However, sensing the danger, the Road Runner extends his neck all the way around the screen and beeps in the back of the coyote. To explain this, he displays a sign that says "Road Runners are extremely flexible" and leaves the scene, while Wile E. falls back onto the cliff and is left looking like an accordion. 2. In a similar scheme to one used in the previous cartoon, Wile now locks and loads an ACME Giant Mouse Trap and leaves it in the road for the Road Runner to trip. When the trap snaps, the coyote jumps out to capture his opponent, but meets a giant mouse who is rather displeased with getting his tail caught and returns the favor to Wile's tail. 3. Still trying to make this gadget work, despite his failures with it, the coyote loads himself into a spring attached to a rock and lets go as the Road Runner passes. Voice of Spring plays on the music track as Wile E. ends up being carried across the plateau. Wile E. eventually moves into thin air, and soon catches on to the situation, gulps, and falls. As the spring unfurls through the air like a Slinky, the Road Runner ducks as the rock just misses him and dives all the way through the spring, ultimately landing on Wile, displaying a "HAVE MERCY" sign, just as he recovers from his massive fall. The coyote leaves this with his neck also coiled up like a Slinky. 4. With these newer cartoons come more ludicrous products, such as ACME Instant Road, which Wile E. rolls out across an arch and down the straight slope in an effort to get the Road Runner to follow him, until he runs out of road and he is left staring at the ground. He can only display a sign that says "In heaven's name - what am I doing?" (seen in a previous cartoon as well, but in distinctly older style) before he is overtaken by gravity and displays a "BYE!" sign. 5. Returning to conventional chasing and gags, the coyote tries to launch himself with a bow to chase the Road Runner, but the bow simply freezes without firing. He hangs in midair for a couple seconds before he realizes this, and attempts to fix it by playing dulcimer on the bowstring, until it activates and Wile spears a cactus. However, this gives the coyote a new idea, displayed by a lightbulb changing from "IDEA" to "CACTUS" repeatedly. 6. The ACME Trick-or-Treat Cactus Costume has arrived, and Wile puts it on, suffering rather discomfiting pain in the process. Finally, he gets it on and hops out into the road while the Road Runner is passing him. However, he fails to grab the Road Runner and wraps his arms around himself, causing massive pain due to the spines. After Wile escapes from the costume, he kicks its box into the desert. 7. As the Road Runner pulls up to another outcropping and signals to the coyote, Wile attempts to see-saw his way over to his rival with a rock and board. However, when the rock lands on the other side, it causes the board to smash into the coyote, and the rock then lands on the thin edge of the board, resulting in it wedging the edge of the outcropping away. This falls to the earth, with Wile, the board, the rock, and two smaller rocks located next to the see-saw following it. As the board looms over the coyote, Wile heaves it into the air before a rock hits the ground, then the outcropping edge, followed by the coyote on the right and the other rock on the left. This causes the coyote to be thrown upwards and bump his head directly on the falling board before he drops on the right side of the outcropping edge and jumps the second rock onto himself, as the board wedges just to the right. 8. Another rather ludicrous ACME product: ACME Lightning Bolts (with rubber gloves) - takes up the remainder of the cartoon. With the safety gloves, the coyote grabs a lightning bolt and successfully sizzles a practice saguaro. He throws a second one at the Road Runner, who stops and takes stock of the situation, and turns the other way as the electricity chases him. The bolt and bird chase all over the mountains until the lightning overtakes the Road Runner, who beeps at the lightning to get it to reverse. The chase returns all the way back the way it came until the Road Runner escapes to safety up a mountain slope, while the lightning continues on its normal course - back to its thrower! Wile E.'s eyes pop out and clash with each other in reaction before following the rest of him on the run from the lightning. The hapless coyote is repeatedly prodded with white-hot lightning across the landscape and towards the setting sun. Notes * This film's soundtrack uses music from the Bedřich Smetana opera The Bartered Bride, much like the earlier Road Runner cartoons from 1949-1956. * It was released in American and Canadian theaters preceding the film, Richie Rich. * It was the first time a new short of Wile E. Coyote and Roadrunner had been released theatrically since 1966. * This was the final Coyote/Road Runner short to be directed by Chuck Jones. * The Surgeon General reference is a joke on the warnings on cigarette boxes from the Surgeon General that warn of illnesses caused by smoking. Gallery Chariotsoffurvhs.jpeg|VHS Cover Chariotsfur1.jpg Availability * VHS - Chariots of Fur * DVD - Looney Tunes Super Stars' Road Runner & Wile E. Coyote: Supergenius Hijinks * Streaming - Boomerang App * DVD - Looney Tunes Parodies Collection External Links * Category:1994 Category:Road Runner Cartoons Category:Shorts Category:Looney Tunes Shorts Category:Wile E. Coyote Cartoons Category:Chuck Jones Film Production Looney Tunes Category:Cartoons with no dialogue